


Код приспособления

by Skjelle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Gore, M/M, Rape, Science Fiction, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skjelle/pseuds/Skjelle
Summary: Освоение давно происходит по экологически безопасной программе, где в первую очередь учитывается совместимость с осваиваемым миром. И иногда при этом забывают, что люди тоже как-то совмещаются друг с другом. И не всегда по плану.
Relationships: insectoid/insectoid
Kudos: 7





	Код приспособления

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо команде Ксенофилии за повод писать ))  
> Спасибо Ронсаар за вычитку.
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах: разрешено только в виде ссылки

Пай вел себя странно вот уже несколько дней как. Слонялся по периметру, махал брюшком и норовил обтереть каждую колоду, подвернувшуюся под задницу. Мужественно старался сдерживаться, пока его не спрашивали, но Рэкстон пару раз видел, как он сердито вертится перед рефрактором и чешет жесткие хитиновые пластины, а особенно хватается за конец брюшка.  
Уместно было бы пошутить про глистов, но Рэкстон еще не слыхал, чтобы насекомых поражали глисты, поэтому благоразумно держал хоботок за жвалами.

С тех пор, как их высадили на заставу Тридцать Два, ничего интересного не происходило. Чесался хитин, гудело в голове от перепадов влажности и давления, ну и жрать хотелось постоянно. Пайку, выделенную им в двукратном размере, оба дозорных подчищали только в путь.  
– Рэ-экс!  
Пай голосил так, словно Рэкстон страдал тугоухостью.  
Сто процентов у него кончилась выдержка, а значит сержант собирался поныть, что у него ломит хребет и потребовать компрессик. Поэтому Рэкс затаился под кучей листьев и даже дышать постарался через раз. Чертов дозорный вынюхивал его на раз-два, вовсю пользуясь доставшимися генами. Рэкс тоже его чуял, но обычно ему не нравился этот запах. Где-то раз в неделю он становился душным и тревожащим, и вообще в эти моменты Рэкс предпочел бы с Паем не общаться. О подобных вещах в отчетах он не докладывал, предпочитая мысленно костерить генных инженеров во все их кривожопые рукохранилища.  
Людей очень редко модифицировали под насекомых, предпочитая что-то более симпатичное для психики, но на Бластирии не нашлось подходящих теплокровных. Планета была мирной, хоть и странной: хищников, за исключением разного вида насекомых, тут не водилось, а травоядные были слишком велики и медлительны, чтобы брать гены от них. Хреновы инженеры предложили вариант с растениями, но тут встали на дыбы все из корпуса. Громче всех орала Элейн, предлагая инженерам самим пожить в качестве грибка на ее ногтях, а уж она-то покажет им, куда они могут идти со своими затеями.  
В итоге для дозорных подобрали код местных членистоногих. Членистопиздых – как не шибко остроумно пошутила та же Элейн. Впрочем, после морфинга пезд ни у кого не обнаружилось, что с большим огорчением было принято всем батальоном.  
В конце концов, чем еще развлекаться на планетах, подлежащих заселению, если не свальным грехом. Однако здесь даже развлечься не вышло.  
– Рэ-экс!  
Вдохнув пряный листвяной запах, Рэкс пошевелился и перевалился на другой бок. Всю жизнь он предпочитал спать на правом, но в морфированном организме что-то разладилось, и лежать на этом боку сделалось жутко неудобно. Как будто внутри сидел какой-то мячик типа гандбольного, и стоило на него навалиться, как по всему телу раскатывались возмущенные сигналы. Приходилось сдаваться и ложиться на другой бок.  
Обычно мячик давал о себе знать, если не пожрать как следует. А вот тройная пайка утихомиривала его надолго. Рэкс как-то мимоходом поинтересовался у Пая, не сталкивался ли тот с такими проблемами, а в ответ получил ушат и цистерну страданий, подробное живописание, как нормальному человеку, пусть и с дополнительными парами рук, мешает это клятое брюшко, из-за которого толком не присесть, жалобы на цепляние упомянутым брюшком за все подряд, трактат о подробностях зуда в жопе и, наконец, тонну зависти к самому Рэксу, у которого брюшка нет, – и о каких сраных мячиках в печенке вообще может идти речь при таком раскладе.  
В остальном они прекрасно друг друга понимали, как и полагается относительно психологически совместимым людям из особого экстерриториального батальона с правом на морфизм до девяноста процентов.  
Оставшиеся десять процентов подсказывали, что негоже оставлять товарища наедине со своими проблемами, но в листве было так уютно и безопасно...  
– Р-рэкс!  
Почти рычание прозвучало над самой головой. Рядом ударила жесткая конечность, пробивая слой листвы. Рэкстон взбрыкнул, раскидывая тяжелое разноцветное одеяло.  
– Ты в своем уме?!  
– Я думал, ты подох там! – гаркнул Пай.  
Рэкстон смахнул остатки листвы с головы и немедленно шарахнулся в сторону. На одних инстинктах, тех же, что заставляли его избегать Пая, когда от того начинало плохо пахнуть.  
Морда сержанта была вся залита сиреневой кровью.  
С тех пор, как их поменяли, в мире Рэкстона сиреневый стал плохим цветом. Цветом той жидкости, что брызгала из умирающих на этой планете.  
– Э-э? Что произошло?  
– Где?  
– Вот! – рявкнул Рэкстон и ткнул верхней указующей конечностью.  
Пай недоуменно хлопнул себя по морде, провел трехпалой ладонью и посмотрел на результат.  
– А-а, это! – он смачно пробежался по ладони узким трубчатым языком. Рэкстон услышал жадный хлюпающий звук. – Это я добыл нам пожрать!  
***

Сияющий от радости и невменяемо суетливый, Пай притащил его к месту «убиения невинной туши», как он сам выразился. Эйфория охватила его настолько, что он даже не жаловался на чесотку, хотя и махал брюшком как ненормальный.  
Рэкстон обратил внимание, что хоботковая часть брюшка заострилась и сделалась будто керамической, и мысленно вздохнул, представляя, сколько еще им придется сделать открытий. Хорошо будет, когда все это пойдет в откат на чистую матрицу. Вернутся свои руки-ноги, в чем-то ущербное, но такое привычное человеческое видение мира и...  
Он остановился, и все мысли вышибло из головы ударом молота.  
Нежная волокнистая туша лежала перед ним горой невероятного лакомства. Сиреневая кровь лаково поблескивала. Тонкая кожа просила быть разрубленной, чтобы обнажить вкуснейшие внутренности.  
– Смотри, – Пай от возбуждения аж прищелкивал. – Во как оно работает! Я все понял, когда увидел, как эти гады у них кровь сосут! Нам же тоже надо! Только мы большие, вот и жратвы надо намного больше! И я его р-раз! Как вцепился! Оно как захрустит! Господи, никакое барбекю и рядом не лежало и даже мимо не пробегало!  
С трудом осознавая смысл сказанного, Рэкстон протянул дрожащую указующую конечность и коснулся бока туши. Это прикосновение казалось таким нежным, что он чуть не заплакал от восторга. Пай рядом с ним всхрюкнул от радости и, не помыв лап, накинулся на обед.  
В голове у Рэкстона точно взорвался горячий сиреневый фейерверк. Отчаянно заныл мячик в боку, призывая – жрать, жрать! Настоящая еда, а не пайка, хоть и в тройном размере!  
Он тоже ринулся вперед. Врубился в тушу, истекающую сиреневым нектаром, вонзил в нее все то, что инженеры вежливо называли ротовым аппаратом, а гораздо более прямолинейная Элейн – сосалом и хлебалом. Жидкая теплая пища богов хлынула в пищеварительную систему, он зарычал от восторга и мотнул башкой, вырывая теплый кусок мяса.  
Пай рядом аж всхлипывал, урча и давясь, по плечи закопавшись в гору жратвы. Не отставая от него, Рэкстон запустил все конечности в уже начавшую разваливаться на куски тушу, и принялся с упоением набивать брюхо.

Он не знал, сколько прошло времени, но солнце вроде бы сдвинулось не очень. Обглоданный дочиста скелет возвышался серым каркасом над голубой травой. Дозорные, счастливые и обожравшиеся, возлежали рядом. Рэкстон впервые почувствовал себя здоровым и полным сил на все сто процентов. Унялись странные ощущения, периодически достававшие его с момента морфизма. Не чесалось, не булькало нигде, не хотелось разразиться ядовитым пердежом на всю округу, и даже сквозь дыхальца воздух теперь проходил гораздо легче. Слегка вздутый живот гордо смотрел в умытое чистое небо, и Рэкстон наслаждался потоками тепла, ласкающими его хитиновый покров.  
Пай расположился рядом, точно какой-то гребаный император с картин ручного исполнения: голова подперта конечностью, ноги элегантно сложены одна на другую и цепляются мощными хитиновыми когтями за землю, а в кои-то веки угомонившееся брюшко вздыбило заостренный конец и гипнотически поблескивает.  
– Я в раю, – признался Пай. – Кажись, у меня впервые ничего не чешется. Это охренительно.  
– А я обожрался, – посетовал Рэкстон. – И даже пошевелиться не могу.  
– Вот бы тебя сейчас сапогом и прихлопнули, – хихикнул Пай.  
Рэкстон обиженно заворчал.  
– Ладно-ладно, шучу я, – примирительно помахал указующей конечностью Пай и шумно поскреб себя под челюстями. – Кто поползет сдавать отчет?  
– Я ж лопну, – быстро сказал Рэкстон. – И забрызгаю терминал.  
– Говно ленивое, – проворчал сержант. – Ну лады. Валяйся уж.  
***

Охотничьей тяги в себе Рэкстон так и не обнаружил, остановившись на кровопивческой. Пай же, казалось, был только рад прикончить какое-нибудь безобидное страховидло размерами понескромнее и гордо притащить его на заставу. За это Рэкстону все же пришлось взять на себя обязанность отчитываться, и он подолгу ломал голову над тем, как поизысканнее описать факт, что от жранины их обоих таращит не хуже наркоманов, дорвавшихся до чистого. Ну и держать при себе мнение, что Пай иногда уж слишком увлекается.  
К тому же сам Рэкстон умудрился прибавить в весе, и мрачно прикидывал, какой именно тяжелой атлетикой для членистоногих ему стоит заняться в ближайшее время, чтобы не спалиться перед комиссией, которую на такие планеты засылали регулярно. Сюда комиссия должна была явиться через два месяца, так что шансы еще были, но отказаться от чревоугодия было невыносимо сложно.  
Пай, свинья, приметил набор массы почти сразу же и не отказывал себе в удовольствии пожвалоскалить.  
– На природе, сержант, – рассуждал он, – обычные виды становятся поджарыми и резвыми, потому что приходится пахать, пахать и еще раз пахать. А ты что?  
– А я занимаюсь умственным трудом, – слабо отбивался Рэкстон. – Мне для этого нужно топливо. Отвали, не то сам строчить в вышку будешь!  
– То-опливо, – свистел и щелкал в восторге Пай, тыкая Рэкстона в правый бок. – Жиробас!  
Рэкстон лениво отмахивался. Ему не очень нравилось, что жесткая указующая конечность упирается в слегка разошедшийся хитин, но ввиду обжорства сержант чувствовал себя невероятно благодушным и, видимо, по этой причине поменял цвет, что тоже не осталось незамеченным напарником.  
Пай остался хищных красно-коричневых оттенков, Рэкстон же скатился в бурый с оттенком зеленоватого и удачно сливался с местностью. Было бы на ком потренировать эту маскировку. Другие заставы, раскиданные по Бластрии, находились далеко, ничего будоражащего у них не происходило, а из поводов для болтовни оставались только сезонная линька и миграции травоядных.  
Про переход на местную еду Рэкстон строго держал молчок, с других застав тоже ни слова не прилетало, поэтому побеседовать с кем-нибудь об особенностях ожирения на свежем воздухе возможностей не выпадало. Пай, хотя потрепаться любил больше Рэкстона, тоже держал жвалы на замке и, аналогично, ничем особенным поделиться не мог.

Две недели спустя сержанты сошлись во мнении, что на их памяти это самое скучное освоение. Пай уже предлагал внести в отчеты количество чешуек, сбрасываемых каждый день, чтобы хоть как-то оживить их и разнообразить. Ну или все же слить инфу о том, что сержант Намайлли разжирел, как паршивая хитиновая свинья, и теперь не влезет в свою матрицу при обратном морфизме.

– Наверняка их заинтересует уровень привеса, – смело предполагал он, елозя брюшком по траве. – Хоть что-то, что не даст нам умереть со скуки, черт побери!  
– Только попробуй, – проворчал Рэкстон. – В этом случае я буду считать тебя сраным предателем, и этот привес тебе больше не достанется.  
– О не-ет, – драматически заныл Пай, разворачиваясь на бок и обхватывая Рэкстона верхними указующими конечностями. – Как же я буду жить без этой жировой подушечки?  
Рэкстон с некоторым смутным беспокойством подумал, что, возможно, это зашло немного далеко. Он обленился, Пай постоянно лазил по лесу, и все это уже довольно мало походило на слаженную деятельность заставы.  
К тому же Пай взял в привычку лапать его за наметившееся пузцо и тереться об это пузцо мордой. Отчасти его можно было понять, потому что на двоих ходячих хитиновых скафандрах это было единственное мягкое место, и Рэкстон сам иногда втихую постукивал себя ладонью по животу, удивляясь, как это еще на его теле сохранилось что-то настолько уязвимое.  
Пай, вон, вообще считал, что имеет полное моральное право использовать сержанта в качестве подушки. Но, возможно, он просто был из тех, кто чувствовал себя хорошо только когда рядом находится кто-то менее совершенный. Например, внезапно разжиревший.  
Пай стиснул его сильнее, морда отчетливо впечаталась в правый бок, и Рэкстон передернулся от неприятного ощущения. Он действительно заделался штабной крысой, отвыкшей от ударов судьбы по почкам. К тому же это опять был один из тех дней, когда Пай начинал стремно пахнуть, и все вместе это делало его прикосновения неприятными.  
– Не жми так, – потребовал Рэкстон. – Сержант, держи себя в руках, мать твою.  
Пай захрюкал и защелкал, помедлил секунду, но все же явно взял себя в конечности. Оторвался от чужого живота и уселся, скрестив ноги.  
– А че я сделаю? – тон его балансировал между капризным и наглым. – Развлекалова никакого, тоска ебучая, знай только бей парнокопытных и таскай их сюда. Чем заняться-то, а? Херня!  
И уже явно нарываясь, с силой ткнул Рэкса в правый бок. Прямо в то место, под которым прятался гандбольный мячик – явно разросшийся, но до сих пор не дававший о себе знать. Рэкстон дернул верхней конечностью и сшиб жесткую лапу в сторону. Пай с шипением втянул воздух. Зачатки надкрыльев у него за спиной затрещали, грудь тоже затрещала, расширяемая потоком воздуха.  
– Можешь не таскать! – вспылил Рэкстон. – Твои личные проблемы, сержант!  
Пай вскочил на ноги в мгновение ока. Рэкстон почувствовал себя ужасающе медленным, толстым и уязвимым. Резкий противный запах сделался невыносимым и наконец прорвался в мозг, со всей дури пнув там какой-то центр.   
"Беги! – завизжало и захрипело что-то маленькое, кровососущее и при этом испуганное. – Скорее! Опасность! Беги!"  
Но Рэкстон был толстый, медлительный, неуклюжий...  
Пай кинулся на него, растопырив конечности.  
Две верхних, самых длинных, ухватили Рэкстона за плечевые дуги, и он инстинктивно пнул со всей силы снизу вверх. Попал в твердый плоский живот так, что даже хитин хрустнул. На мгновение вспыхнуло торжество – ему показалось, что он сбросил Пая, он даже увидел, как взлетают вверх его распрямившиеся ноги, точно неведомая сила уносит сержанта в небо, а потом Пай сжался, и его брюшко качнулось вниз, хищно загибаясь. Угрожающе поблескивающий наконечник резко вытянулся. Пай рухнул сверху, вкладываясь в удар всем телом.  
Сначала Рэкстон ничего не понял. Только услышал громкий и влажный хруст. И, наверное, этот удар, вбивший его в мягкую листву. Потом пришла боль. Пронзительная, такая же разламывающая и хрустящая, как его разломавшийся с правого бока живот, пробитый хитиновым острием.  
Он раскрыл челюсти и пронзительно завизжал. Беспорядочно замахал всеми конечностями, отчаянно барахтаясь. Боль выпивала из него силы быстрее, чем он сам тянул кровь из мертвых туш. Тот неведомый орган, вроде гандбольного мячика, точно так же проткнутый, исторгал потоки жгучей боли, и заходящийся в крике Рэкстон не мог понять – он порвался и из него что-то хлещет или, о Господи, куда еще страшнее – это в него что-то вливается, как будто его накачивают, он сейчас не выдержит, он лопнет от боли, вот-вот сейчас он умрет на этой грязной подстилке, залитой его зеленой кровью, усыпанной кусками панциря...  
Он не мог дышать, в груди перемкнуло, тело ему уже не подчинялось, и он только чувствовал, что все еще колотит сдавившего его в мертвой хватке сержанта быстро слабеющими конечностями. Не слабела только боль – она становилась все сильнее, ворочалась в нем, разрывала его и никак не отпускала, не давала соскользнуть в небытие.  
Пай разжал конечности и резко отпрыгнул. Расплывающимся зрением Рэкстон успел увидеть, как поджатое брюшко в буквальном смысле вырывается из его собственного живота – такого мягкого, уязвимого и теперь вспоротого наискось от правого бока.  
Увидел, как разлетаются осколки мягкого хитина, брызжет кровь и лимфа. Даже увидел собственные судорожно подергивающиеся конечности. А потом Пай весь запрокинулся, откидывая голову куда-то назад, к так и не выросшим крыльям, и хрипло клекочуще заорал. И прямо так, словно одержимый, кособокими прыжками метнулся в сторону.  
"Бежать" – снова вспыхнула залитая кровью и болью мысль. – В укрытие! Скорее!"  
Грудь разомкнуло, Рэкстон попытался втянуть воздуха, и тут же поперхнулся. Закашлялся, выблевывая кровь и сгустки. Булькающий полухрип-полувой вырвался из глотки, заливаемой жидкостью. Боль вгрызлась с новой силой, пока он корчился, пытаясь дышать и не кашлять и в конце концов замереть, чтобы не размолотить себя окончательно. Он не мог думать, не мог анализировать, его волнами захлестывала паника и неистовое желание где-то скрыться, потому что если Пай вернется – а он точно вернется, жуткий удушающий запах все еще плавал рядом – то Рэкстон точно умрет.  
От боли дико тошнило, спазмы сотрясали с ног до головы, отдавались в мячике, который, похоже, увеличился раз в десять и вот-вот готов был вывалиться из распоротого брюха. Рэкстон завозился, точно жук, раздавленный сапогом, попробовал повернуться на другой бок, и каждый синапс снова зашелся в мучительном страдальческом визге. Но у него все же получилось.  
Он хотел умереть, чтобы освободиться от боли, он был словно прибитое насекомое, и все-таки он мог двигаться. Задыхаясь, хрипя, разбрызгивая горькую слюну, Рэкстон слепо вытянул конечность – дрожащую руку, – вцепился в землю и потянул себя вперед. Боль закричала на тысячу разных голосов, он тоненько завизжал и выбросил вторую руку. Вперед, вперед, надо было исчезнуть с этого места, где остался его запах, нужно было скрыться, спрятаться и затаиться. И может быть даже умереть.  
Еще одно движение. Третья рука и новый взрыв боли в пробитом боку. Казалось, внутренности перемешались, как двойное болоньезе в томатном соусе. В зеленом кровавом соусе с ошметками его костей, хитина и...  
Четвертая рука. Больно-больно-больно.  
Он все еще не мог думать, но знал, куда ползет. Где-то на другом конце мира в лесу был камень, он любил его и даже не знал почему, но теперь все встало на свои места. Убежище. Трещина под камнем, ведущая в сырую прохладную тьму. Он ведь любил посидеть рядом, принюхиваясь и воображая, каков он, подземный мир Бластирии...  
Боль. Пятая рука. Пульсирующий шар неописуемой муки в подреберьях, горечь, выплескивающаяся на челюсти вместе с дыхательными спазмами. Хруст. Шестая рука не работает, значит снова первая.  
Ползти, ползти, подтягивая разорванное тело на слабеньких конечностях. Они развивались у него куда хуже, чем у Пая, но он совсем не парился, ведь Пай только и делал, что скакал по местности ополоумевшей блохой, а Рэкстону привычнее была роль настоящего дозорного, чья железобетонная задница всегда прочно сидит в удобном кресле. Поэтому все свои шкуры он примерял ненадолго, знал, что однажды сбросит их и морфирует обратно, не стремился возводить каждое новое тело в ранг совершенства.  
И поэтому он стал мягким, беззащитным, слабым. За что, за что, за что, за что-о?!  
Вторая рука. Больно-больно-больно...  
Кроветворная система заходилась в бешеном пульсе, дыхание частило как мотор с перебоями, но боковые щели работали все слабее, а там, где его бок обезобразила рваная дыра, в наполовину забитых щелях клокотала кровь, и слизь и еще что-то незнакомое, жгучее, словно прокладывающее дорожки насквозь.  
Пай, это Пай сделал с ним, сукин сын, проклятый кровопийца... Больно!  
Третья рука. Четвертая. Одна за другой, одна за другой. По грязным листьям, набирающимся в рану, оставляя за собой след из крови и еще чего-то липкого, обволакивающего пульсирующий болью живот сбоку. Он уже не слышал хруста, весь вздыбленный ударом хитин обломался, но надо было ползти, ни в коем случае не останавливаясь. Пятая рука. Первая.  
***

Дышать уже было почти нечем, когда он уперся в камень. Почти не чувствуя ни морды, ни тела ниже разорванной плоти. Боль сделалась вязкой и тягучей, окунающей его в чан расплавленного пластика. Он попытался перевернуться, но внезапно она вновь сделалась такой острой, что спазм сдавил весь пищевод и его всухую вытошнило. Обожженная лимфой глотка стиснулась.  
– Рэ-экс?!  
Далекий вопль раскатился по лесу, и вместе с этим сержант Рэкстон почувствовал ужас. Такой сильный, что даже боль отступила. Сломанное, истекающее кровью тело затряслось в припадке жесточайшего страха. Рэкстон тоненько заскулил, вытянул вперед сразу обе указующие конечности и зашарил по камню. Сенсоры отключались, он не чувствовал, что именно ощупывает, а потом боль вернулась, и конечности бессильно опали.  
– Р-рэ-экстон?! Где ты, чтоб тебя?  
Снова всплеск ужаса, очередной удар по измочаленной нервной системе. Конечности беспомощно заскребли и вдруг провалились в пустоту. На мгновение темная сырая прохлада обхватила его по самые плечи, успокаивая, а потом над лесом прозвучал разъяренный клокочущий вопль, и Рэкстон понял, что Пай унюхал его.  
Либо он умрет прямо сейчас, пытаясь протиснуться в узкую щель, либо Пай его найдет, и тогда он умрет гораздо худшим способом.  
Рэкстон изо всех сил рванулся вперед. Им рассказывали, что их возможности в морфированных телах близки к возможностям оригинала, например, выдерживать сильное давление или пролезать в узкие места, в которые не всякая кошка пролезет. Рэкстон смог втащить себя по плечи, потом забуксовал, запаниковал, дурея от острой боли, пульсирующей в животе, которым он елозил по грязной земле, и уже почти завизжал от страха и невыносимой муки, когда в груди внезапно хрустнуло. Он почувствовал, как всё в нем складывается и смещается – и легко проскользнул в щель по самый пояс.  
– Рэ-экс!  
Только воспаленный от ужаса мозг смог бы разобрать имя в скрежещущем вопле, но Рэкстон чуял его не просто мозгом, а всем исходящим болью телом, которое вопило тоже, предупреждая, что если Пай до них доберется, то будет гораздо больнее. Что Пай сейчас – это главный враг, и он хочет, чтобы Рэкстон умер.  
– Гх-ха-а...  
Гигантский гандбольный мяч, надутый ядом, воспаленно пульсировал в боку и не давал протащить себя дальше. Рэкстон в отчаянии царапал по камням передними конечностями, показалось даже, что дернулись ноги, но у него не получалось, не получалось... Проклятый мешок в боку колыхался вспученным гнойным волдырем: только нажми на него, и отрава хлынет во все стороны, убьет...  
– Р-рэ-экс...  
Удар по земле он услышал невероятно четко. Пай всегда так прыгал – с торжествующим триумфом, точно затаптывал врагов государства.  
– Рэкстон, сука, куда же ты? – проскрежетал сержант. – Куда-а?  
Голос поднялся до клекочущего визга. Рэкстон почуял смрадный дух и понял, что только что обделался от ужаса. Кишки словно обмякли и тут... Надутый волдырь влажно хлюпнул и опал. Кислотная боль прожгла внутренности. Рэкстон отчаянно взвизгнул и рванулся вперед. Сложился хитин и гибкие дуги внутреннего скелета, брюшко уплощилось, и он втащил себя внутрь.  
– Рэкстон!  
Рев и удар по камню заставили его рвануться еще сильнее, что-то дико хрустнуло, и он полетел вниз. Первый же удар заставил боль выплеснуться раскаленной лавой из лопнувшего мячика. Сердцебиение остановилось. В глазах все затянуло зелено-сиреневой пеленой.   
– С-сука, сержант, куда ты?! А ну верни-ись!  
Пай орал и визжал у трещины, барахтался там, и когда Рэкстон ударился снова, и падение его остановилось, он увидел мелькающие у входа конечности, бешено колотящие камень.  
«Не пролезет, – подумал сержант Намайлли, закрывая многочисленные глаза. – Чертово брюшко его не пропустит. Мне больше не надо бежать».  
***

Когда он очнулся, боль все еще была с ним. Уже не такая чудовищная, но не менее мучительная. Ломило спину, пульсировал вновь вздувшийся мячик в боку, отчаянно болели ноги и страшно хотелось пить. Рэкстон с хрустом повернул голову, принюхался к влажному дыханию камней и осторожно вытянул окостеневший язык. Нащупал мокрые камни, слизал влагу и попытался проглотить. В груди заболело и застонало, он почувствовал непреодолимое желание кашлянуть, и тут сплющенная грудная клетка неожиданно расправилась.  
– А... Аха-а!  
Сверху немедленно заскрежетало. Рэкстон в ужасе попытался приоткрыть глаза, смог это сделать только с одним и сразу же увидел щель. Облегчение на секунду смыло боль – она не расширилась, а значит, Пай не смог прорваться.  
– Эй, Рэкстон! – голос уже был почти нормальный. – Слышь, ты че там делаешь? Вылазь! Э!  
Рэкстон молчал. До сих пор не мог поверить, что это возможно. Что Пай чуть не убил его, а теперь пытается с ним же разговаривать. Будто бы ничего не случилось.  
Боль в спине была почти невыносима. Но благодаря ей он хотя бы понял, что не парализован – его конечности начали двигаться. Почти против его воли, потому что просто невозможно было заставить их не шевелиться. Судорога от спины пробегала то по одной, то по другой. Рэкстон пошевелил указующей конечностью и обнаружил, что она даже сгибается.  
– Рэкстон! Э! Не молчи! Че ты сдриснул и молчишь?! Я знаю, что ты там! Че ты паришься-то, а? Че ты молчишь, как не мужик? Сержант!  
В голосе Пая вновь начали проскальзывать истеричные нотки. На фоне бледной щели замелькали жесткие когтистые конечности, тщетно долбя камень. Потом сунулась башка, проскользнула грудная клетка, и Рэкстон почувствовал прилив страха. Пай злобно всклекотнул и подался назад. Брюшко его и правда не пускало. То самое, которое чуть не убило Рэкстона, теперь защищало его от верной гибели.  
– Сука! – визгливо крикнул Пай. – Вот и сиди там, пока жрать не захочешь! А я покараулю!  
Рэкстон снова закрыл глаз.

Спина по-прежнему болела, и, пожалуй, это сводило с ума посильнее, чем боль в пробитом брюхе. Тем более, что... Он приподнял конечность и медленно, внутренне дрожа от страха, коснулся бока. Наткнулся на какие-то осколки. Но они торчали не из разорванной плоти, а словно из тонюсенькой очень горячей кожи. Рэкстон попробовал вдохнуть поглубже, хрустящая грудь послушно отозвалась, и он с изумлением понял, что жив. Жив, черт побери! Да, ему больно, он почти ничего не видит, а ноги сводит в судороге, и в спине словно поселился ошалевший чип-контроллер, но он жив!  
Рэкстон попробовал заставить себя не шевелиться. Сил хватало ровно на пятнадцать секунд, а потом последовательно задергались ноги и вспомогательные конечности. Рэкстон слабо застонал. Пересохший пищевод отозвался мучительным спазмом. Проклиная все на свете, он снова высунул язык и лизнул камни. На этот раз влага скользнула в сжатую трубку горла без проблем, и это чувство наполнило его острой благодарностью к чертовым инженерам. Они обещали, и они сделали – солдаты из особого батальона освоения могли выжить почти в любой ситуации. Наука побеждала, и на этот раз он на своей шкуре ощутил плоды ее триумфа.  
Сверху вкрадчиво зашелестело, и Рэкстон замер, держа дрожащую кисть едва-едва касающейся подживающего бока. Потом силы кончились, и он уже с трудом смог отвести ее в сторону, чтобы не повредить собственные ткани. Конечность бессильно упала на камни, и слабое эхо прошлось по каверне, обрисовывая ее контуры на внутреннем локаторе. Каверна напоминала мешок. Единственный выход – щель вверху. И это действительно было единственным местом, где Рэкстон мог надежно спрятаться. С остальным его иммунитет должен был справиться. Инженеры обещали, черт побери.  
***

Для инсектоидов время не имело смысла, но Рэкстон все же предпочел бы обладать этим знанием. Без него мука казалась нескончаемой. Он слизывал воду, хрипел, стонал, впадал в беспамятство, приходил в себя – ослабевший и дрожащий от холода – и снова засыпал. Иногда он слышал, как сверху беснуется Пай. Сержант проклинал его, материл, требовал вылезти обратно, выл, орал и просто бессвязно ругался. Потом начинал кричать, что это не он, это все проклятые инженеры. Требовал от Рэкстона понять и простить. Не слыша ответа, срывался на визг и угрозы таки достать и убить.

Кажется, это продолжалось целыми днями. Рэкстон успел обнаружить, что у него оторвана ступня – видимо, когда Пай пытался поймать его, удирающего под камень, словно пытающегося скрыться от карающего пальца клопа. Думая об этом, Рэкстон то и дело ловил приступы истерического веселья – только не хватало сил смеяться. Их сделали похожими на насекомых, чтобы они гарантированно могли приспособиться к условиям планеты, но никто не подумал, что насекомые тоже способны убивать друг друга.  
Ему до одури хотелось понять, почему Пай так поступил, но в то же время... Любое слово могло протянуть между ними нить, а Рэкстон больше не хотел иметь с этим созданием ничего общего. Возможно, только если между ними будет М8 и Пай будет на мушке.  
– Рэкстон! – заунывно выводил Пай. – Ты же сдохнешь там, слышишь, Рэ-экстон? Ну прости, погорячился, с кем не бывает! Лезь наверх, мы все исправим! Ты не можешь там сидеть вечно, Рэкс! Вылазь! Сука! Ты что, хочешь подставить меня перед комиссией? Не выйдет! Я доберусь до тебя и оторву твою тупую башку, слышишь?! Рэ-экс!  
Членораздельные крики снова переходили в бешеный вой.

Рэкстон так и лежал на спине, чувствуя, как онемело все тело, но это было сродни какому-то гипнотическому забытью, и боль постепенно вытекала из него, уходя в камни. А может, он сам становился камнями. Во всяком случае, горячий ядовитый мешок в его боку словно делался все больше и тверже, точно намеревался слиться с окружающим миром.  
***

Однажды в щели снова страшно заскрежетало, Рэкстон приоткрыл два глаза еще сохраняющих подвижность фасеток, и увидел, как в щель что-то пропихивается. Пай кряхтел и матерился, но в щель явно лезло что-то другое. Рэкстон попробовал открыть еще один глаз, и тут штука полетела вниз. Смачно шлепнулась на камни, и по его обонятельным нервам словно ударили. Рэкстон судорожно втянул воздух активными щелями.  
– Рэ-эксик, – умильно проворковал Пай верху. – Я же знаю, что ты любишь хорошо и вкусно питаться. Я принес тебе поесть, жирненький мой! Смотри какой сочный кусок мяска с кровью! Все как ты любишь! Жри, скотина, и вылезай оттуда, ты ж не сдох, я чую! Давай договоримся!  
Рэкстон не двигался. Не производил звуков, почти не дышал, не подавал признаков жизни. Сержант опять сорвался на визг и проклятья, столкнул в щель пару камней и сбежал. Рэкстон приподнял защитные пленки. Остановившийся было кроветворный насос вновь отмер, пришла в движение лимфа, сами собой взбрыкнули ноги, и неожиданно Рэкстон понял, что хочет есть. Жрать, поглощать кровь и плоть с неистовством голодного хищника. Почти впавшее в анабиоз тело ожило и страстно потребовало утолить его алчность.  
Негромко всхлипнув, Рэкстон пошевелился. Хитиновые дуги послушно сократились, он выбросил конечность в сторону, уцепился за камень и подтянулся. Внутренности испуганно сжались в комочек, но боли почти не было, и он подтянулся еще раз – уже смелее, подгоняемый восхитительным запахом. Пища уже была мертвой, но все еще кровоточила. Он подтянулся снова, пощупал указующей конечностью пол и наткнулся на горячее мясо. Слюнные железы вскипели потоками пищеварительного сока, Рэкстон широко раскрыл жвалы, вытянул шею как мог – и вцепился в мясо.  
***

Пай изменил тактику и теперь пытался задобрить Рэкстона, таская ему жратву. Правда, будь даже у Рэкстона пустой чан вместо башки на плечах, план бы все равно не сработал, потому что вел себя Пай как настоящий псих со стажем. Нечленораздельно голосил и обещал отгрызть Рэкстону все конечности, если тот не прекратит отсиживаться в норе.  
Рэкстон по-прежнему молчал. Бок заживал, еда делала его все крепче, и только раздувшееся пузо мешало. Но он еще никогда не чувствовал себя таким сильным. Развлекаясь, он обтачивал когтями на ногах камни, а потом взялся мостить ступени наверх. Однажды он все-таки собирался вернуться, но вовсе не ради примирения.  
И нужно было сделать еще кое-что. Он не совсем понимал, что именно, но твердо знал, что однажды это случится, и тогда он будет свободен. Пытаясь разобраться, чего же он ждет, иногда Рэкстон часами, как ему казалось, просиживал в темноте, обхватив вспомогательными и главными конечностями твердое брюхо. Чесалась отрастающая ступня, особенно зудели на ней коготочки, и он почти бессознательно терся ею о камень.

А потом наступил день, когда Пай свихнулся окончательно. Еще утром, когда зеленоватый рассветный луч слабо сочился в щель, Рэкстон почувствовал себя странно. Давно не тревожившее его ощущение раздутого гандбольного мячика вернулось, но теперь в этот мячик превратился весь его живот. Странная пульсация бродила вверх-вниз по телу, снова заставляя конечности шевелиться сами собой, как тогда, когда он только рухнул в этот каменный мешок. Теперь тут было его логово, и он почти не беспокоился, лишь чувствовал смутное возбужденное любопытство. А вот Пай, явившийся со своими претензиями на ежедневную вахту, поехал крышей по полной программе.  
– Рэкс! Рэкс, вылазь оттуда, жирный таракан! Я знаю, что ты там делаешь! Сидишь в темноте и дрочишь, сука! Не отпирайся! Сколько можно там торчать?! Две недели, ха?! Думаешь, просидишь там вечность? Вылеза-ай!  
Визг заметался в каверне, орал Пай прямо в расщелину, опять свесившись. Рэкстон услышал, как скребут его ноги и, помимо привычного уже страха, изумился – всего две недели? Ему казалось, что прошел уже месяц. Он восстановился так быстро – чудеса.  
– Выходи-и! – горячечный клекот посыпался по стенам. – Я же все узнал, все вычитал, тебе положено выйти! Ха, ха, ты думаешь, нас просто так сюда закинули? Не-ет! Это все ради экспериментов! Ужасных экспериментов! Но тебе понравится! Понравится, клянусь! Это первый раз был неудачным, а теперь я исправлюсь! Хватит меня бесить! За две! Недели! Ты должен! Был! Оправиться! Сука! Вылезай!  
С каждым выкриком он размашисто колотился телом в щель, и все открытые от страха глаза Рэкстона инстинктивно сужали фасетки. От воплей у него заболела голова, вновь что-то зашуршало в груди, и неожиданно вибрация в животе сделалась такой острой, что Рэкстон ахнул в голос.  
Звук получился хриплым и слабым, но Пай зашелся в ликующих криках. На взгляд Рэкстона, ничего разумного в этом уже не оставалось. Только рассуждать о чужом безумии было уже некогда. Вибрация повторилась, и он схватился за живот обеими указующими конечностями. Им словно управляла какая-то сила. Она велела опрокинуться на бок, перевернуться и встать на четвереньки, свесив горячий пульсирующий живот, и она же сделала с ним что-то такое, от чего между ног громко кракнуло, и он почувствовал, как по бедрам стремительным потоком течет что-то горячее. Удушающий запах разлился в воздухе.  
– Рэ-экс! – Пай завыл, барахтаясь. – Рэ-экс, сука, ты что, рожаешь без меня-я?  
Рэкстон вскинул голову и нашарил взглядом беснующегося сержанта. В голове звенело, брюхо пульсировало, и мысль с трудом пробивалась в заложенный ватой мозговой ганглий, но наконец пробилась, и от ее пронзительной ясности у него встали бы дыбом волосы, если бы членистоногим они полагались. А так обошлось яростным треском хитиновых чешуек.  
Он, мать его, рожал!

И в этот момент томительное напряжение между ног раскрылось пульсирующим цветком, и этот цветок, поднатужившись, выплюнул свое содержимое. Оно выскользнуло одним длинным движением, и по телу вновь прокатилась поощрительная вибрация. Рэкстон с хрипом втянул воздух. Уперся в камни, высекая из них мелкую крошку, открыл пасть и смог только отчаянно пикнуть – второе яйцо выкатилось наружу.  
Запах свежей слизи поплыл густыми волнами. Пай зарычал и принялся дробить когтями щель. Крошка посыпалась градом, по спине Рэкстона ударило несколько крупных обломков, и он задрожал. Дрожь опять перешла в вибрацию, живот ощутимо напрягся, словно наконец проснулись перерастянутые мышцы – и во внешний мир отправилось третье яйцо.  
Рэкстон почувствовал непреодолимое желание отползти, высвободить себе больше места для кладки. Отчаянно загребая ногами, он переместился на полметра.  
Происходящее слилось в какой-то безумный хаос. Надрывные крики Пая, собственный пробудившийся и очень громко звучащий голос, вторящий этим крикам, головокружение, изнуряющая дрожь, боль в суставах, шум и грохот сыплющихся камней... Рэкстон отползал, делал передышку и опять разражался стонами и воплями, стараясь не слушать, что там орет вконец осатаневший сержант, кажется, уже плюющийся кислотой сверху.  
А может, это была и не кислота. Может, все это чертово нападение, вся эта адская пытка, которую он пережил – возможно, все это было частью больного и абсолютно нечеловеческого брачного ритуала. Ту самую жгучую жижу Рэкстон чувствовал в своих кишках, пробитых насквозь. Именно благодаря ей он сейчас надрывался в потугах, становящихся все сильнее с каждым яйцом. Он уже почти распластался на камнях, втираясь в них наполовину опавшим животом, чтобы избавить себя от чертова груза. Половина его внутренностей вывалилась в виде яйцеклада, и внутри все болело от неестественного сдвижения органов.  
Сукин сын Пай не только изнасиловал его, он заставил Рэкстона переживать боль снова и снова!  
– Чтоб ты сдо-о-ох!  
Вместе с этим воплем, вырвавшимся из самой глубины даже не души, а темного убийственного инстинкта, застрявшее где-то в верхнем отделе яйцеклада яйцо стремительно вырвалось на волю, и Рэкстон невероятным восьмым чувством понял, что оно последнее. Сверху громко и хрустко треснуло, раздался неожиданно болезненный крик, и по камням загрохотало.

Рэкстону очень хотелось упасть и сдохнуть, но страх подтолкнул его. Вся накопленная сила ушла, выкатившись с бесчисленным количеством яиц. Он с трудом приподнялся, оттолкнулся от камней и встал на трясущиеся ноги. Привыкшие к тьме глаза мигом выхватили фигуру. Рэкстон зашипел от страха и ярости. Он не мог контролировать себя – указующие конечности инстинктивно согнулись, выставив зубцы вперед. Фигура сидела в удивительно неловком положении, разбросав ноги, крылья и прочие конечности. И не двигалась.

Рэкстон попятился, все еще держа оружие перед собой. Наткнулся на камень, новая ступня едва не подвернулась, и он присел. Пай заклекотал, поднимая указующую конечность. Рэкстон принюхался и внезапно почуял много-много запаха текущей зеленой крови. Пришлось вытянуть шею, чтобы присмотреться.  
Пай сидел так странно, потому что у него не было брюшка. Дрожа от внезапной догадки, Рэкстон метнул взгляд наверх. В щели, наполовину закупорив ее, торчало брюшко, и с него тонкой струйкой лилась темная жидкость. Такая же жидкость растекалась кругом Пая.  
Рэкстон не выдержал.  
– Ради чего, Пай? Зачем ты это сделал, а?!  
Голос был хриплым и слабым, но Пай немедленно среагировал. Вскинул голову и нашарил Рэкстона взглядом. Даже в темноте, на расстоянии этот безумный взгляд почти парализовывал.  
Пай зашипел, и пришлось сделать еще шаг ему навстречу, чтобы расслышать. Хотя самосохранение твердило, что все это притворство, что вот-вот он встанет и сделает с Рэкстоном что-то ужасное. Не выдержав, Рэкстон инстинктивно схватился за живот.  
– Я просто... хотел... стать отцом наших детишек...  
Вытянутая конечность опала. Зеленая лужа расплывалась все сильнее, и Рэкстон попятился, брезгливо поджимая ноги. Яйцеклад волочился по полу, и его пришлось поднимать измазанными в слизи конечностями.  
– Ничего, – Пай хрипло хихикнул.– Ты выздоровел, я выздоровею... Мы все... повторим...  
Рэкстон, передергиваясь от отвращения, вскарабкался на камешек и с высоты оглядел свое логово. Ответ он получил, только от этого сделалось куда больнее. Теперь у него была мерзкая на вкус правда, один полудохлый сержант и одно, два, три... четырнадцать желтых полупрозрачных яиц. Его зачатое в муках и рожденное в болях нежеланное потомство.  
– Хер тебе, сержант, – зло выдохнул он. – Пусть тебя твои детишки и схавают.  
***

Наверху пахло лесом и солнцем. Давно забытый запах. Казалось, сколько Рэкстон себя помнил, его сопровождали только сырые могильные испарения, где боль и почти-смерть перемешивались в зловонный смрад. А теперь он выбрался наружу, и все солнце этого леса принадлежало ему.  
Отпихнув в сторону закостеневшее и переставшее кровоточить брюшко, Рэкстон вытащил себя из щели и плюхнулся наземь. Все вокруг было изрыто следами мощных когтей, растительность завяла от разбрызганной на нее жидкости, валялись какие-то обгрызенные скелеты, и сам Рэкстон среди этого тоже смотрелся полутрупом. Бледно-зеленый, отощавший, с болезненно опавшими боками и огромной трубкой между ног – ох и не хотелось бы предстать в таком виде перед комиссией...  
Он медленно поднялся, осторожно потянулся, придерживая яйцеклад нижними конечностями, а потом словно в умопомрачении накинулся на оторванную часть тела и принялся ее в ярости избивать.  
– Мразь! Папашу тебе подавай! Сука!

Дотоптав остатки хитина, он с такой же яростью начал заталкивать размягченные останки в щель. Прах к праху, плоть к плоти, мертвое к живому.  
Все еще в ярости оббежав поляну, Рэкстон принялся расшвыривать скелеты, драть траву и рыть землю по новой, стараясь перебить все признаки существования сержанта Пая Коллохени. Даже хотел замуровать щель, но все же что-то его остановило.  
Вздрагивая от злости, Рэкстон покрутился на месте, взял след и устремился к заставе. Надо было вымыться, сбить ужасный запах и как-то разобраться, что делать, если ты только что родивший инсект и у тебя вывалился яйцеклад.

Ворота на заставу были распахнуты. Видимо, Пай совсем забил на расчистку и содержание заставы в порядке, поэтому за две недели она приобрела совершенно дикий заросший вид.   
Рэкстон сердито заскрежетал.  
В зарослях хрустнуло. Рэкстон резко обернулся, и яйцеклад больно ударил его по коленкам. Ладно хоть не об землю проскреб — частично успел втянуться.  
Из кустов высунулись две светло-зеленых морды. Рэкстон отступил на шаг, тревожно поводя жвалами.  
– Ого-го, – сказала левая морда. – А кто это у нас тут болеет?  
– Ага, – сказала вторая морда. – Кому прописан постельный режим?  
– Вы кто, бля? – невежливо осведомился Рэкстон.  
– Сам ты бля, – хором обиделись морды и завозились.  
Наконец из кустов вылезли двое таких же хитиновых бойцов, как и сам Рэкстон, даже слегка разжиревших. Только у них не болталось по полметра специальной кишки между ногами, и твердые бока выглядели целехонькими.  
– Сержант Андерс, – представился один.  
– Старший сержант Мозендес, – развязно салютовал второй. – Лейтенант, сэр!  
Рэкстон вздрогнул, учуяв еще один запах – резкий и тревожный. Кусты зашевелились, и из них выбрался еще один дозорный. Сдержать тревожное шипение Рэкстон не смог. Мигом заболело все тело, и пальцы на конечностях скрючились сами собой.  
– Не смейте на меня шипеть, – мрачно сказал лейтенант. – Я не давал приказа шипеть. Доложиться по форме!  
Рэкстон помигал и обнаружил, что угрожающе изогнутое брюшко лейтенанта заканчивается безопасной мягкой округлостью. Жала, причинившего ему столько мучений, там не было.  
– Сержант... Рэкстон Намайлли. Сэр. А вы на меня кидаться не будете?  
Лейтенант грозно защелкал жвалами. Но запаха от него так и не появилось, поэтому Рэкстон только замигал втрое усиленнее и повел усиками из стороны в сторону.  
– А смотрите, он догадался, – восхитился Мозендес. – Слышь, Ленивски, он тему сечет!  
– Левански! – гаркнул кастрированный дозорный и выпрямился во весь рост, растопырив конечности. – Кто еще пошутит на мой счет, тому я все усики повырываю, понятно? Субординация, мать вашу!  
– Кто ж шутит о медицинских процедурах! – воздел конечности Мозендес.  
– Ваша жертва не останется позабытой, – закивал Андерс.  
Левански замахнулся на него, и дозорный со щелкающим хихиканьем отскочил. Рэкстон растерянно переводил взгляд с одного на другого. Жертва? Они явно что-то знали.  
Под шумок Мозендес подобрался к нему ближе, присел на корточки и сочувственно защелкал.  
– Болит?  
Он потянулся к съежившемуся яйцекладу, и Рэкстон инстинктивно пнул, пытаясь отбить невоспитанную конечность. Мозендес уклонился и снова защелкал. Лейтенант погнался за сержантом, грозя напинать того под жирную задницу.  
– Вы кто? – наконец завопил Рэкстон. – Какого хера здесь происходит? Откуда вы приперлись? Что все это вообще значит? И не лапай меня!  
Мозендес спрятал все конечности за спину. Дозорные перестали носиться по кругу и притормозили.  
– Мы группа спасения, – охотно сказал Мозендес. – С Тридцать Шестой заставы. Продвигаемся по Бластирии, ищем выживших, вносим половую культуру.  
– Каку... какую культуру? – Рэкстону показалось, что он опять задыхается.  
– Вот наш любимый лейтенант, – патетически сказал Мозендес, делая широкий жест назад, – является прекрасным образом этой культуры. И отличного офицерского воспитания. И держания себя в руках, когда наступает сезон спаривания!  
В голове у Рэкстона отчаянно зашумело, почти заскрежетало.  
– Как только чиф Левански почувствовал, что звереет и готов на нас кидаться, он тут же принял экстренные меры, – поддакнул Андерс.  
– Зачем эти грязные подробности,– мрачно сказал Левански. – Я ж извинился!  
– А думать надо! – воздел все конечности Андерс. – Мы чуть не обосрались со страху!  
– Ничего не понимаю, – пробормотал Рэкстон.  
Будь он человеком – наверное уже находился бы на грани обморока. Он стоял на свободе, он только что родил четырнадцать яиц, его хренов осеменитель-насильник сдох – или сдохнет, когда личинки вылупятся – а эти трое перед ним болтали, как ни в чем не бывало!  
Левански шагнул вперед и положил зацеп ему на плечевую дугу. От него не пахло опасностью, и Рэкстон не стал сбрасывать эту конечность.  
– Что ты знаешь о насекомых, с-с... друг?  
Видно было, с каким усилием он подавил неуместное здесь «сынок». Пришлось собраться с силами и напомнить себе, что даже у штабной крысы есть свои погоны.  
– Что они очень живучие, – мрачно сказал Рэкстон.  
– Отлично! Так вот, открою тебе секрет, они еще очень приспосабливаемые.  
Зеленые уже рыскали по территории, принюхиваясь и вороша листву. Рэкстон косился на них с подозрением. Чего им здесь понадобилось искать?  
– И вот эта приспособляемость сыграла плохую шутку, – лейтенант чуть крепче сжал его и легонько тряхнул. – Ты уже явно познакомился с ней, а, дозорный?  
– Это в смысле? – напрягся Рэкстон, отказываясь признавать очевидное.  
– Куда ты их дел? – весело поинтересовался Андерс. – Ты же отложил яйца! И выжил при этом! Но куда припрятал, хитрая твоя морда?  
Хитиновые чешуйки на теле Рэкстона начали двигаться сами по себе, порождая грозный шелест. Нижние конечности затрепетали, ощетиниваясь.  
– Похоже, тебе этого не особо хотелось делать, – задумчиво сказал Левански. – Кто-то просто не умел удержать хер в хитиновых трусах, а?  
Рэкстон против воли покосился на его мягкое безопасное брюшко и понял, что если бы был человеком, то возможно сейчас бы заплакал.  
Он только что наконец сообразил, сложив все намеки. Неизвестный ему чиф Левански выдрал из себя опасный орган, когда сообразил, что может навредить своим товарищам. А хуев подонок Пай не только напал на него и почти убил, но и собирался сделать это еще раз!  
– Не трясись, – дружелюбно сказал лейтенант. – С нами-то такого не случится. Так куда ты их дел? Нельзя мальцов кинуть просто так, они-то не виноваты.  
– Там они, – прохрипел-просопел Рэкстон и махнул куда-то в сторону камня. – Там пещерка есть, ход очень узкий... Я там... прятался.  
– Хитро! – оценил Мозендес.  
– А где тот ублюдок, который не умеет держать хер на привязи? – со все той же отеческой заботой осведомился Левански.  
Рэкстон вздрогнул. На миг ему сделалось болезненно-тошно. Зеленые перестали рыскать и сочувственно уставились на него многочисленными глазами.  
– А тоже где-то там внизу валяется, – задумчиво сказал он и провел когтями по твердому налобнику. – Поскользнулся.

**Author's Note:**

> Правда и ничего, кроме правды:  
> http://sci-dig.ru/statyi/sparivanie-so-vsparyivaniem-ili-zachem-poyavilos-travmaticheskoe-osemenenie/


End file.
